


Please, Never Fall In Love Again

by Minilolli



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: It soft, M/M, but i love them so much, space boos, these boys make me so soft i hate smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilolli/pseuds/Minilolli
Summary: Paul loves Hugh with all of his heart.





	Please, Never Fall In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the person who fixed all my grammar shit this aka Yakkorat on Twitter who like dealt with all my dumb writing to edit this and Cas, my goth, who gave me validation. Y'all are my faves and I'm love u both.

Paul takes a deep breath. It’s raining out, and the wind howls and bashes against the window with energy he wishes he had. The noise drowns out the TV, but that’s okay.  Neither of them were paying attention anyway. He sits between Hugh’s legs, his head against his chest, the blanket pulled all the way up to his chin At the moment they’re both warm and comfortable. 

The only light in the room is a small candle that fills the air with spice and the flickering blue of the TV as characters run across the screen. Paul’s cup sits next to Hugh’s, a matching couple pair with half hearts that connect when put them next to each other, that his boyfriend bought for them a week after they’d moved in together.

It’s one of those days where nothing, absolutely nothing could bother them. Okay, anything can happen, but to stay sane he’s going to believe that right now the haven that is their apartment is impenetrable. That even if the world did end, it wouldn’t reach them. 

They’re watching a soap opera. One man was just murdered and Paul thinks everyone else is freaking out about it, but he’s not really sure. His attention wasn’t on it at all. Instead, he’s focused on the soft heartbeat beating near his ear and the arms that are wrapped tightly around him. Has Hugh been working out lately?

It could so easily have been another one of those lonely nights, Paul still at the lab staring at some mycelium spore for another hour, Hugh at the hospital, taking on an extra shift and then coming home at ungodly hours of the morning, their bed empty, cold, and no one at home.

Instead, they’re here, on the couch they bought together and sharing their favorite blanket. Paul shifts a little to look at Hugh, searching his face to see if his partner is as content as he is tonight. Dark eyes meet his and then Hugh smiles. It’s wide, and bright, the smile that’s lit up his whole life, and even today, months after their first meeting, it still dazzles him. 

Paul imagines someone else seeing that smile, that Paul’s possibly just a past relationship in Hugh’s life who got to witness this for a short period of time. His heart clenches when he imagines someone else other than him like this with Hugh. Hugh falling in love with someone else and them memorizing each wrinkle as they grow older together. An unknown possibly that he doesn’t like.

“Please, never fall in love again,” Paul blurts. 

Hugh is clearly taken aback, his eyebrows scrunching together and head tilting. 

“Just, don’t fall in love again. I’m your last,” Paul explains. He’s trying to figure out the words to explain himself. “If you ever do, you’ll have to text me, though. You know how ugly I am when I cry.”

“I will, so I don’t have to witness your snot-filled face,” Hugh replies. He laughs softly, a rumble that fills his whole body and reaches Paul. “I’m not going to fall in love with anyone else, you maniac.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” he emphasizes. Hugh rolls his eyes but his expression is soft. Fond.

They stay like that, listening to the low murmur of the TV and the storm raging outside, not needing to do, happy to just be. There’s silence between them as the promise hangs in the air. A potential for more or something deeper that could ruin the peace that belonged to them. Hugh breaks it first.

“I love you, Paul Stamets,” Hugh says into the dim light.

“And I, you, my dear doctor.”

He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t even have to think about it. Hugh lets out a long breath like he’s relieved - and really, how could he have not known; Paul isn’t the only genius in this relationship - and pulls Paul closer, lifting him a little to place a soft kiss on his lips. Then another before he moves up to his forehead. 

“Good. I’ve spent too many hours putting up with your insanity for you to not love me.”

“I’ll make sure it wasn’t wasted effort, then,” Paul mumbles and then grins. “Do you want to stay out here, or should we move to the bedroom?”

Hugh hums, his chin resting on Paul’s hair. He stops for a second, a thought forming in his mind.

“Actually,” Hugh starts. “I could definitely fall in love again.”

Paul sits up straight to look at him. His face mimicking Hugh’s earlier confusion but an added glare for effect. Hugh is smiling, his eyes twinkling with delight at Paul’s glare.

“I’d fall in love again,” Hugh says slowly. He pauses to add some dramatic flare as Paul begins to frown. “With you. I will fall in love with you all over. Again and again.”

In the span of ten seconds it takes Paul to understand what Hugh said he moves his head back almost offended then opens his mouth for a rebuttal and closes it to really look at at the other man. 

A blush blooms on his cheeks when it all sinks in and he squirms a little. 

“I hate you.”

Hugh throws his head back to laugh loudly while pulling Paul back towards his chest. The blond shoves his face into Hugh’s chest and groans.

“Oh my god. You had me so worried for a second there,” Paul complains. His words slightly muffled where his face was buried in Hugh’s chest. “I take everything back.”

“You’re too late. You’ve said it and I’m going to remind you every chance I get.”

Paul lets out a small huff of air, a sign of defeat. One that Hugh takes proudly by nuzzling Paul’s hair. They stay like that for a little longer, once again comfortable in the silence that’s fallen in on them. Hugh knows that this is it, that this is where they’re meant to be. Paul in his arms, a smile on tugging his lips as he inhales the shampoo Paul’s stolen from him. This is what it’s like to be lovers, to be with Paul. They could be like this endlessly and he wouldn’t ever complain. To never be lonely again and have someone to come home to.

Hugh could never fall in love with someone else again. Not when everything is perfect like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr here at [Galaxyofgays](http://galaxyofgays.tumblr.com)


End file.
